


Making Up for Everything

by KidDynamite090



Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidDynamite090/pseuds/KidDynamite090
Summary: Alternative portion of Crimson Shore where Pendergast meets Constance out in the rain sometime after Morax escapes. The two seek refuge to Pendergast's room at the inn and indulge in activities that should have happened over wine.
Relationships: Constance Greene/Aloysius Pendergast
Kudos: 4





	Making Up for Everything

“Aloysius!”

Pendergast whipped around at the sound of his voice in the direction his name came  
from. He stood firm; weapon drawn. Visibility was low between the rain and fog, but he could hear someone running toward him. Pendergast focused his sight and was acutely aware of the light pressure of his finger against the guns trigger. The sound of the person’s footsteps were dulled only by the sound of the rain coming down in buckets.

“ _Aloysius!!_ ”  
  
The voice was getting louder. Pendergast had a hunch but between the darkness and the absolute craziness the town was engulfed in, he had to be sure. His kept his weapon up and in the direction of where he could make out a figure running towards him in the fog. With each step the person took Pendergast was more and more able to make out the features until it was clear who it was, even in the downpour.

“Constance!” Pendergast yelled as he lowered his weapon.

Without hesitation, and disregarding Pendergast still holding his gun, Constance ran up and threw her arms around the Special Agent. But her hug was brief, and before Pendergast could register her action she pulled herself back and exclaimed, “We need to go!”

Without a word Pendergast grabbed Constance’s hand. Together they ran down the empty streets through the Nor’easter wind on the way back to their inn. Screams in the distance gave the two more incentive to keep moving and move faster. Constance tried to keep up but, in their haste, she lost her footing and fell on her ankle. She managed to get herself up but couldn’t manage a full run. Pendergast instantly noticed and wasted no time in acting. Without thinking twice he got behind Constance and picked her up into his arms. Instinctively her arm wrapped around his neck for support as he ran.

In the bad weather and under the circumstances Exmouth looked like a completely new place. As she clung on to Pendergast she couldn’t help but notice how the town was almost unrecognizable. The semi-familiar streets could have been anywhere. The only thing she was sure of was the distinctive façade of old inn but neither Pendergast nor Constance sighed any relief at the sight. Careful to balance Constance, Pendergast yanked open the front door. Once inside he locked that door and carefully continued to carry Constance up the stairs and into his room. Once inside and with that door locked, he took his first proper look at her. Her eyes were wide with fear and her short hair had been made unkempt by the wind and rain.

“Are you able to stand?” he asked her.

“I believe so, yes,” was her quiet reply.  
  
Gently, Pendergast lowered himself and assisted Constance out from his arms. She stepped back brushed some hair from her face. It was only then in the relative safety of that room did Constance finally feel how soaked to the skin she was and how heavy her clothes were from the rain. As she looked at Pendergast she also noticed how he was in a similar state. He was disheveled, with his suit jacket open and his white shirt clinging to his body. The fabric was almost transparent. The pain in her ankle was all but gone.

“Are you still injured?” he asked, the concern unmistakable in his voice.

Constance stayed silent. She was breathing heavy and shivering from the cold. Her heart was racing, adrenaline surging through her veins. The weather outside was loud, even inside and the room was dark. She looked at Pendergast and he caught her gaze. It was like lightning struck.

The two came at each other and began to ravenously kiss like it was the last thing they would ever do. Constance pushed Pendergast’s jacket down so he could let it fall down his arms, landing on the floor with a heavy, wet sounding thud. Just like earlier that evening Pendergast yanked at the top of Constance’s dress, tearing some buttons away and exposing her chest. This time there was no pulling away or apologizing.

Constance ran her hand through his wet hair, careful not to pull any tangles. She was fast becoming burdened by her dress. Without needing to elaborate the reason she turned away so Pendergast could undo her dress properly. He undid all the tiny clasps and helped Constance slide herself out of the garment. With her back still to him, Pendergast kissed her shoulder and slipped one hand into her panties and places one on her stomach. In response Constance reached back and was able to feel the unmistakable bulge in his pants. While she couldn’t undo his belt, she was able to tug on it as a hint to Pendergast that he was due for more disrobing.

Pendergast slowly removed his hand from her panties, drifted it up her stomach until finally removing it all together with this other hand to undo his belt. When Constance heard the leather strap land on the floor she stepped out of her shoes and began to crawl onto the bed, only to feel Pendergast grab her by the waist. She craned her neck to see the wild look in his eyes. He proceeded to pull her panties down as Constance crawled inward on the mattress.

He hastily removed all his clothing below the waist and began to unbutton his shirt as he made his way to meet Constance on the bed. Her heart was still pounding with excitement as she stared at the lean, powerful body and full erection in front of her. He finally laid with her and the two began kissing again. Pendergast’s hand traveled her body until he reached her bra clasps, undoing them as easily as her dress. Her breasts now free, Pendergast took one in his mouth and played with her nipple with his tongue. Constance pulled him close and did her own feeling around of his anatomy. When she finally got to his cock she took the length and stroked it in long, slow movements. Goosebumps went down Pendergast’s spine as he felt the agonizingly slow tug. This seemed to slow everything down. 

He was groaning in pleasure as he continued to play with Constance’s breasts. He only pulled away when he couldn’t take her pace anymore. He was so momentarily frustrated he pulled himself up and away. Constance looked at him silently, but defiantly, just baiting him to do more.

In response he moved over to the headboard and opened his legs. Despite the chill in the room he was starting to sweat. He inhaled and ran his hand back through his hair as a means to regain his composure. But this was just a moment, because Constance needed no invitation. She positioned herself sitting in between Pendergast’s legs and leaned back on his chest. Her own legs spread wide, Pendergast was able to bring his hand in-between. Using two fingers he began to explore her pussy, feeling how wet and puffy she was. His digits moved between her slick lips easily. Constance moaned and moved her hips towards his touch. His satisfaction wasn’t just from him touching Constance, but also from his cock being rubbed by it pressing into her while she moved.

“You feel so good,” he finally said.

Constance felt his warm breath on her skin and let out an especially loud moan when he began to kiss her neck. He kissed down her neck while he spread her lips open with one hand and rubbed her inner thigh with the other. The tension in Constance was bubbling from deep inside her. What began as a shock to the system was becoming a tease, and she could only be teased for so long. And after a deep inhale of breath she said as much. “Aloysius,” a deep breath out, “I need more.”

“May I be so bold…”, he stopped kissing her but continued to rub her clit, “as to suggest I stimulate you further? Perhaps with my mouth?”

“Only if you’re on your back while doing it.”

Pendergast licked his lips and the two changed position with him, indeed, laying on his back. Constance kneeled over his face and he instantly took to his task. While holding her hips his tongue traveled in between her lips and over her clit which was sure to gently suck. Constance bucked her hips and didn’t hold her voice back. She rode his face like it was the most natural, innate action in the world.

Pendergast, enjoying every second, eventually decided it was time to add a new sensation. He brought a hand down and began to finger Constance as he continued to eat her. She was tight, warm and, most importantly, being immensely pleasured. Her moaning became louder and more aggressive, enough to where Pendergast added another finger to further open her up. He stretched her hole in preparation for when he knew his cock would be filling her up instead of his fingers. Even when his tongue got tired and his face was wet with Constance, he continued to lick her against her rocking.

It was only when Constance couldn’t take it anymore did Pendergast stop.

“Aloysius,” she moaned, back straight and legs weak, “I want you in my mouth.”

“Are you sure?” he fingered her faster, not even remotely asking if she was sure.

Constance grunted as a response and rather than wait for a reply pulled herself from Pendergast’s face. Pendergast again sat against the headboard and Constance went right down to between his legs on all fours, her ass higher than her head. She briefly sucked his tip before taking as much as she could into her mouth, essentially face fucking herself. Pendergast was surprised at just how much she was doing but was enjoying it all the same. He sighed deeply and had a hand in Constance’s hair while she blew him. As she continued, she got sloppier with more saliva and less steady motions. The only thing that stopped her was when Pendergast took his hand to her throat and eased her back.

“Too close for comfort?” Constance asked.

“There isn’t a damn chance that I’m going to finish anywhere that isn’t inside of you,” he said, lust dripping with each word.

He could hardly contain himself as he made his way behind her. His movements reminded Constance of a large, slender cat moving to strike. And strike he did.

In one controlled push Pendergast slid himself inside of Constance. She whimpered as Pendergast thrust into her so deeply she felt his waist slap against her backside. The room was fast filled with the sounds of ecstasy.

Constance had never felt so good. She felt every inch of Pendergast’s cock as he fucked her intensely while he gripped her hips for support. Contrary to usual Pendergast he wasn’t even attempting to pace himself or exercise any semblance of self-control. He was giving into his most hidden needs and giving Constance everything he had always wanted to.

At this point Constance was almost pressed into the bed with Pendergast leaning into her. One hand grabbed at her breast as it bounced, the other rubbed her clit to her auditory delight.

The two continued to fuck wordlessly, but not quietly, until Constance finally spoke up. Rapidly being pushed closer to her brink she said, “You’re going to make me cum.”

“Yes, I am.”

As he finished his blunt statement, she felt him rub her clit faster. He was determined to finish Constance off right and make up for everything anyone had ever done wrong. He was going to make restitution for the broken wine glass, for the years of isolation, for the long nights away and for Diogenes.

Constance’s pussy had never felt like it did right then and it wasn’t long before she was screaming Pendergast’s name. He was taking her up to and over the edge. Every nerve was burning with ardor and it came to the point where Constance couldn’t take it anymore. Her orgasm took hold and was like no other orgasm she ever had. 

She clenched her muscles tight and let out a yell that took Pendergast by surprise with just how unlike it sounded like anything else he had ever heard. Pendergast was no stranger to the sound of his partner cumming, but something about that sound… He was never the lover to Helen or anyone else that he was to Constance.

That realization and just how Constance’s muscles tightened was enough to do it for him. Making use of the last few moments before his own orgasm, he gathered the last bits of strength and thrust himself as hard as he could before he felt himself shoot his load deep inside Constance. She felt the familiar sensation of cum settle inside her and warm herself anew. 

The screaming stopped. For a few moments the two stayed in position until Pendergast gingerly pulled himself out. He watched as Constance collapsed from on her hands and knees to laying on her side. She turned her head to look at him dead in the eye as she did just before this entire thing started.

Pendergast collapsed next to her and pulled her close. He began to kiss her, but much gentler than before. The two held each other close, their naked bodies sweaty and used pressed together while they kissed between heavy breaths. For the first time since they entered the bedroom did either of them notice the downpour outside.


End file.
